Devil
by DegrassiStory
Summary: This story is based off my favorite movie, Devil. But instead what if Degrassi people.   What if 5 of your favorite Degrassi characters were stuck in an elevator to come ot the conclusion that one of them are the Devil!    kind of OOC
1. The Beginning of Hell

_Oh kay! I got this idea from the movie "Devil" It's like my favorite movie! So I thought hey...why not? (; The characters aren't really like the people in the movie. SO ENJOY:D._

_Oh and the characters are Eli, Clare, Adam, Drew and Alli. (None of them know each other)_

'**'Satan is a **_roaring lion_**, who walks about, seeking whom he may devour."**

**Adams POV:**

I was in the lobby of my work place, tightly holding on to my suitcase. I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I casually strolled by someone's purse, reached in, and grabbed their wallet.

I continued to walk and chuckled to myself wondering why I got so nervous? I've done this millions of times.

I walked at a fast pace to the elevator trying to get the next one going up in the quickest amount of time. But sadly, I heard a tan, dark haired girl say "it's too tight for me, no" as the elevator door closed.

While cursing under my breath I heard a ding, and turned around to see a new elevator opening. We both raced to the elevator and hopped in. I reached for the "Close the door button" but the dark haired girl stopped me and pointed to a spiky hair boy with nice teeth and a girl wearing a short denim dress race towards us and run in.

I again, impatiently, clicked the button .But; of course, my request was stopped by the boys massive hand holding the door for a "Emo" boy.

"Thanks!" he said while smirking at the boy while heavily breathing.

"No problem" he said returning with a smile.

What a great group I thought to myself as the elevator doors finally shut.

**Clare's POV:**

I sipped my coffee as i smiled devishly while talking into my pink cell phone.

"He hit me!" I said while fake crying "oh ok thank you!"

I pressed the end button and laughed. I just sued a man of a lot of money…again. Lying was the best thing invented!

I walked into the work building and noticed I was late. I took my time though getting to the elevators, I mean it's very hard to get one here… takes about 10 minutes for an elevator to open. But my eye quickly focused on one about to close…same with the man next to me.

We both ran to the elevator but I stopped as he said "I got this" and held the door.

We entered the elevator, and I watched very closely as the beanie wearing man pressed the close button but getting rejected as the spiky haired boy held the door for another man dressed in all black ran in, while panting.

He said his "thanks" but then just leaned onto the wall and stood there quiet.

Two queens and three kings I thought to myself.

**Allis POV: **

I was standing in front of the elevator trying to tell the people I will wait for another one as a man walked up to me and started to mumble angrily to himself.

I would have gone in but… I can't. Let's just say I tell everyone it's because I'm claustrophobic but really I wouldn't want anyone to get a smell of my illegal drugs in my purse.

It's stupid to bring them here I know…but I know a guy…who wanted them so I'm bringing them to him!

If it's for money, I'll take the risk.

I stopped thinking and walked slowly to the elevator that had opened and stood there blankly until the stupid boy went to press the button when someone was hollering to hold it!

I slapped his arm away and pointed to the guy and girl running. He nodded his head at me and walked to the back corner of the elevator next to me, while the girl stepped in front of him.

I ran my fingers through my hair as he held the door, ignoring the impatient boy, and let the "whatever" he was in.

AND OFF WE GO!

**Elis POV:**

I surprisingly woke up from my deep sleep on the couch lobby, and sat up.

I'm surprised I woke up, last night I hardly got any sleep, because of the nightmares my past had been causing me.

Let's just go over this quickly, I was irresponsibly drunk driving, and I went to reach for another beer hit the car next to me causing the girl and her little boy to die.

I hated thinking about it. That's why I'm glad the elevator dinging caught me off guard, I grabbed my stuff quickly looking back and watching two other people just making it.

I ran step after step until I was in there.

"Thanks" I said to the guy who had held the door and he just nodded his head and said " your welcome"

I had a bad feeling about this.

**Drew's POV**:

Ahh. Just sold yet another expensively costing, worth a penny mattress. I had to admit that I was proud.

But of course scared of whoever bought one of those mattresses. I probably had blocks and blocks long of people who would want to kill me.

But that's life. You got to survive. And only care about yourself.  
I looked over while thinking to see a girl with bouncy hair running to the elevator, this was my time to impress her. I chased after her and impressively caught the elevator in time while saying "I got this"

We both got on and were about to "take off" when another person decided to join.

Ignoring the guys request to go I held the door and he made it.

"thanks" he said while breathing

"You're welcome" I said while focusing my eyes on the girls who weren't too bad looking.

I moved to the back to get a better view of the curly haired one. But my eyes moved further down.

I looked next to me to see the tan girl giving me a death glare…oops!

I looked awkwardly forward and saw the emo boy staring me down too.

HAD THE WHOLE ELEVATOR NOTICED?

I was about to let out a pathetic laugh when the elevator stopped.

"Oh this can't be good" I mumbled to myself.

_You like? Sorry for the slow beginning. Just hope you know.. There ALL bad people!(;_

_Probably won't do more every pov what happening I just needed to let out there backrounds in the beginning and get it over with._


	2. Pain and Death

**ELIS POV:**

A minute after the door closed the elevator stopped…was it bad luck? Or was I supposed to be stuck in this elevator?

I chuckled to myself thinking about the thought.

Causing me to get a crazy look from the blue eyed girl.

"Why hello there, I'm Eli!" I said while smiling and winking.

She ignored my hand and just stared at it…it was pretty awkward till everyone filled in the silence.

"Alli…" the tan girl said while weakly smiling.

"Adam" he said while adjusting his beanie and smiling.

"Drew" the perfect looking one said very firmly while handing me his business card.

I cocked an eyebrow while reading the price of the mattress but I was interrupted by a voice.

"I'm Clare" she said while blushing 5 different shades of red. She was cute, I admit…but I met her on an elevator! So will I go _for _her? Ehh…

"_Hello everybody, we see that your elevator has come to a stop…we are working on fixing it as soon as possible. Please make yourselves comfortable."_

This is not going to be fun I thought to myself.

CLARES POV:

I felt my burning hot cheeks. Was it because I liked "Eli"? NOT A CHANCE. I work alone, no man for me. Just as I was thinking an announcement came on.

"_Hello everybody, we see that your elevator has come to a stop…we are working on fixing it as soon as possible. Please make yourselves comfortable."_

I looked at Eli who was smirking, Adam who was fixing his hair, Alli putting on makeup, and Drew looking at me… I watched him and he got closer to me as the lights flicked off and I felt myself fall to the floor. I tried to crawl and run but it pulled me back in as I felt its sharp teeth sink into my back.

The lights came back on and I was on the floor crying.

"Are-are you ok?" Eli said while picking me up as Adam joined him.

"It feels like something…bite me?" I replied scared and trying to lift up the back of my shirt.

Alli lifted up the back and they checked it out as I heard "oohs" and "Ahhs". I managed to twist myself around a little to see the cut. I felt like I was going to…faint.

I felt myself falling into drew but I managed to pick myself up.

"NONE OF YOU GO NEAR ME!" I screamed while crying and collapsing to the floor.

Alli stared at Drew, while Adam continued to stare at Eli.

"I know it was you" Alli said while backing away from Drew.

"You're wrong this time Alli, its ELI!" Adam said while punching Eli in the face.

Eli fell to the floor, while holding his bloody lip.

"WHAT THE HELL! I don't trust ANY of you" Eli said as he looked at everyone and then me.

Drew, Adam and Alli were bickering as me and Eli sat on the floor awkwardly in silence next to each other watching them.

"You...Don't...Trust me?" I said while looking into his emerald eyes.

He didn't reply. For about 3 minutes which felt like 3 hours!

"No. I do, but I just met you" he said while scooting away from me.

I managed to stand up, when the lights shut off again, causing all of us to scream.

It got quiet and my whimpers were getting louder. I then felt a crash and I immediately ran and jumped into someone's arms.

The lights flickered on, someone was dead.

ALLIS POV:

It was pitch black and I heard Clare's silent cries of help. Honestly she is the only one I trust here. But I shouldn't let the others know that.

I heard glass shatter and I thanked god I still wasn't by the giant glass mirror in the elevator. But then I remembered Clare was.

I felt someone run and I screamed.

But then the lights flickered back on.

He-he-died.

I walked over to the dead body in the corner and touched the piece of glass in Drew's neck, I looked at the others and saw Clare in Elis arms, and Adam shaking in a corner.

Then an announcement came on.

_Do NOT touch the body as humanly possible. IT IS EVIDENCE. We are working to get you guys out. REMEMBER stay calm and under control._

Clare avoided contact with Eli and tried to find a different spot but there really were none.

I moved over and patted the seat next to me and Clare came over.

"Hi" I said while twirling my hair.

"Hey, I'm scared" she said while trying to hold back her tears.

"Don't worry you've got me" I said while hugging her.

She smiled causing me to crack a smile too.

ADAMS POV:

I started to watch and listen to Clare and Alli make a friendship. When I realized…

Clare doesn't hate Eli, She doesn't hate Alli..

Eli hates me…so does Alli.

I have no friends, no acquaintance, no one to back me up. So I walked over to Eli and apologized and sat next to him. He accepted, and I noticed a dead hand bracelet.

"DUDE, DEAD HAND?" I said while actually being happy.

"YEAH! THERE THE BEST" Eli said while playing with his bracelet.

I wish we could of talked for hours but then we heard a giant crash on the elevator...

_YOU GUYS LIKE? Sorry about Drew(: please review, it means the world to me._


	3. Jealousy and Romance

**Warning: a few cuss words in the end of Allis pov and beginning of Eli's! (: Enjoy! :D**

**Oh and for all you Eclare fans, I think you'll like this chapter!**

**ALLIS POV:**

Was it help? WILL WE FINALLY GET OUT OF HERE!

Eli, me and Adam raced to move one of the elevator tiles off to see what it was but it wouldn't budge yet.

Clare sat there staring at Eli as they kept making eye contact, let me re-word that a bit, AWKWARD eye contact.

Eli quickly looked back as he felt something wet collided with his hand.

"Oh god" I heard Eli say as blood started to drip down onto his tan hand.

Adam and I backed away as Eli moved the ceiling tile to find a dead man.

I studied closely at everyone's reaction, I watched as Clare started to shake and Adam put his arm around her. Also noticing Eli glare at Adam whispering into Clare's ear.

"Oh this can't be good" I mumbled to myself soon to figure out I was right.

"Hey Adam, why not stop trying to make a move and start trying to help" he said coldly

"Sorry Eli, let's all follow your stupid rules…for all we know you could be the enemy"

Eli's hands curled into a fist as Adam quickly made a move and punched him.

To Clare's surprise Eli fell right on her as he held his bloody lip.

"Ouch" She said softly while throwing her hands up in shock.

"Guys let's stop it!" I screamed but not succeeding "STOP IT"

The lights then flashed off and we could all hear Clare hyperventilating.

It got silent, as the lights came back on and we saw Adam hung by Eli's belt?

"You-you-you're the killer" Clare yelled at him with tears in her eyes while backing away.

"Clare…I swear"

"You were mad, it was his belt… it all adds up Eli" She said while not making eye contact with him.

"Clare is right…it was you. I knew it all alo-"I started to say but was stopped by Eli.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ALLI!" he said while getting in my face.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY!" I said while slapping him.

We stopped as we both looked over to see Clare crying.

**Elis POV:**

That bitch.

Alli is just ruining everything!

Clare hates me and is scared to even look at me…when I didn't do anything! It's all Alli. Just trying to frame me. I know it, and I have to get Clare on my side.

Clare started to state how It all adds up as I tried to hold back the tears forcing to fall out…but then they quickly went away as I flamed up with anger as Alli starts saying she knew it was me.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ALLI!" I spit at her.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY!" she said while slapping me very hard on the cheek.

We both heard Clare crying, and I stopped as it broke my heart to see her cry.

I walked over, and sat in another corner as we saw Alli drift off to sleep eventually.

"Cl-cl-clare…" I said scared to death.

"Don't talk to me"

"You have to believe me! I didn't do this! I wouldn't have killed someone who I actually thought of as kind of a friend over a stupid reason like flirting with you! Even though it did make me flare up with anger and jealousy, because to tell the truth I really do like you. And whenever I look at you I can't help but notice how gorgeous you are with your short, curly hair and your blue mesmerizing eyes and your lips-"

Then she did the one thing that I wouldn't of guessed in a million of years to happen. She kissed me...a kiss! SHE FREAKIN KISSED ME!

After about 10 seconds she pulled away and laid her head on my shoulder and started to fall asleep.

I held in my squeal and started to think about how wonderful this experience has been so far...

It was perfect at the moment, but I knew that in reality your perfect moments don't last for long...and I was right.

After about 5 seconds Clare screamed as me and Alli both looked at the deep, bleeding cut on her leg…

**Well there it is! Sorry it took me so long to update and it isn't even that long:/ **

**I really do appreciate all the people reviewing or favoriting or even just reading this story! It really means a lot to me. I'll try to update next chapter more quickly than I did this time but…I haven't really been that interested in this story anymore. **

**Also this story will end soon since it is about a movie, maybe in 3 more chapters? Or more I don't know! Just please review and thanks!(: **


End file.
